Little McGarrett's
by YukiChibi
Summary: Steve's sister needs some time away from her kids so she sends them to Hawaii for the summer. Steve thinking there is nothing to it, doesn't realize how much trouble the two can be. Rated Teen for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own no one except Jethro and Kaitlyn. Ok. before anyone freaks. I just decided to rewrite the story one last time. Hopefully now nobody sees anything wrong with it this time.

* * *

Loud laughter filled the air as the sound of running feet could be heard. A soft sigh could be heard.

"Jethro, Kaitlyn. Come here" spoke a woman's voice. Two children ran up to the woman, excitedly.

"What is it?" questioned Jethro.

"Calm down and sit down" The two sat down on the couch, bouncing still. "Remember how mommy said she had a surprise for you?"

"Yeah" spoke Jethro.

"You two are going on a trip"

"Are we going to Disney world?" questioned Kaitlyn. Jethro jumped up and began to dance.

"Disney world, disney world" sang Jethro.

"No not Disney world. You are going to Hawaii with your..."

"Uncle Steve" shouted Kaitlyn as she jumped off the couch and raced out the front door. Jethro and their mother turned and saw an older man walking in with, Kaitlyn hanging from his neck.

"What did you just now tell them, Mary Ann?" questioned Steve as he tried to pry the eight year old off his neck. Mary Ann frowned lightly.

"No. I've been trying to tell them before summer break. They wouldn't sit still long enough for me to tell them"

"Okay. Katie's got to let go of uncle Steve so he can breath" joked Steve. The eight year old, slightly loosened her grip. Steve sat the girl down and caught her ten year old brother in mid air. "You weren't kidding"

"Okay you two why don't you go get packed" spoke Mary Ann. Kaitlyn and Jethro nodded and ran to their bedroom's to get packed. Mary Ann let out a sigh of relief as she sat down on the couch. Steve laughs lightly and sits next to her. "Thanks again for taking them Steve"

"No problem. They shouldn't be too much trouble. Sides i'm sure my team will love them. They took a liking to you"

"Well I do have to warn you. They become sort of violent when bored or around someone they fear will hurt them" Steve nods and looks over at his sister.

"Don't worry. They'll be just fine. I promise" A loud shout of pain filled the air. Steve and his sister exchanged a look and then stood to their feet and ran upstairs, to find Katie putting her brother in a head lock.

"Kaitlyn let him go" spoke Mary Ann. Kaitlyn let her brother go and skipped out of the room to get finished packing.

"I'll help Kaitlyn and you can help Jethro" spoke Steve as he followed after his niece. Mary Ann was about to protest but stopped as Jethro began throwing random things into his suitcase. Mary Ann took everything out and helped him repack. Steve in the other room just finished closing the suitcase and was tickling Kaitlyn.

"Are you going to behave this summer?"

"Maybe" grinned the young McGarrett. Steve smiled and picked up her suitcase and grunted as she jumped onto his back. He carried her and the suitcase downstairs. He loaded both suitcases into the car and strapped in, Kaitlyn and Jethro. His sister was to drive them to the airport. Once they got to the airport, Mary Ann hugged her two children, tightly and then hugged her brother.

"Take care of them, will you?"

"I will don't worry. They will return in one piece" Mary Ann smiled and waved goodbye as they boarded the plane with their luggage. Steve put their luggage in the compartment above them and sat down next to them.

"How long is this gonna take?" Jethro questioned. Steve shrugged.

"You got toys and you two will probably sleep for most of the flight anyway" spoke Steve as the pilot announced they would be taking off soon. Jethro said nothing as he turned to look out the window.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own no one except Jethro and Kaitlyn. There will be romance in this one. I rewrote it because I wanted to. Who should be in a relationship? Steve and Danny, Steve and Kono or should it be two other people.

* * *

Steve stired awake as he felt the plane jerk lightly. Steve turned and saw Kaitlyn and Jethro staring at him as he awoke. He smiled at them and they smiled back as the plane touched down. When it was clear for them to get off the unbuckled and Steve grabbed their luggage. The three walked off of the plane. They got to the front of the airport and made the two stand by the luggage while he made a phone call.

"Hey are you busy?" Steve questioned to the other person on the phone. "If you are busy just say so and i'll find another way home. Thanks Danno. I'm at the airport...I'll explain later" Steve hung up his phone and turned to get Jethro and Katie.

"Who's Danno?" questioned Jethro. Steve walked closer to the two and placed a hand on the young McGarrett's head and ruffled his dark brown short hair as Katie's dark brown shoulder length hair fell into her hazel colored eyes.

"A friend. Now come on. He's coming to get us" Jethro and Kaitlyn nodded slightly. Steve picked up their luggage as a silver 2010 chevy camaro pulled up to the airport. A blonde headed short man got out of the car and walked around to the back to open the trunk.

"Who are the McGarrett look a likes?"

"My niece and nephew, Kaitlyn and Jethro"

"Cute" spoke Danny as he shut the trunk.

"Jethro, Katie. This is Danny"

"This is Danno?" questioned Katie.,

"No it's Danny. Not Danno"

"Okay Danno" grinned Jethro and Katie. Danny sighed and opened his door and pushed his seat foreward and helped Kaitlyn into the back. Steve helped Jethro into the back and got into the front seat as Danny got into the driver's seat.

"Where to?"

"Take us home and then we can swing by Five-o. Anything happen while I was gone?"

"Nothing to out of the ordinary. But then again we are on summer break. It's our job to relax and let the Honolulu police departmen take care of crime"

"..." Steve looked at Danny and raised an eyebrow. "What is your problem?"

"Nothing" Danny muttered as he pulled into Steve's driveway.

"Where you going?"

"Inside i'll be back, Katie" Steve got out and patted the trunk. Danny popped the trunk. Steve grabbed their luggage and placed it inside and walked back outside and shut the trunk and got in. Danny backed out and drove to five-o. They all got out and walked inside. Inside Kono and Chin were in Chin's office relaxing. They heard the sound of voices the sounded like they belonged to little kids. Chin and Kono turned and saw Steve and Danny walking in with, Jethro and Kaitlyn behind them. The two walked out into the lobby to see who the kids were.

"Hey boss. Who are the little ones?"

"Chin, Kono meet my niece and nephew, Kaitlyn and Jethro. My sister wanted me to take them for the summer" Steve spoke. The two nodded slightly as they looked the two younger McGarrett's over.

"How old are they?"

"Eight and ten"

"What are you going to do with them?" questioned Kono.

"Take us swimming" spoke Katie.

"I guess we're going swimming. You guys wanna join us?"

"Sure"

"No way" pipped up Danny. Katie and Jethro turned and looked at Danny with a questionable look on their face.

"Why not, shorty?" spoke Jethro.

"Watch it kid. For the time being i'm taller then you" spoke Danny as he pointed at the young McGarrett. Jethro pushed Danny's finger out of his face.

"So what's wrong with the beach?" Katie questioned.

"Let's see the jellyfish, tsunamis. Need I go on?"

"Come on Danny, suck it up" Jethro spoke.

"No"

"For me?" spoke Katie as she gave him the puppy dog look. Danny turned to face Katie but then quickly turned his head away. The puppy dog look got his daughter, Gracie, anything she wanted when she pulled the look on him. Katie was around the age Gracie was at that moment, and Danny was a sucker for any little girl who could pull off the puppy dog look. Danny sighed and frowned as he turned to face Katie.

"Fine" The team smiled and headed to the cars so the could go to the beach.

"We should've brought her around along time ago" joked Chin as he and Steve stood by the cars. Steve laughed and nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own no one except Jethro and Kaitlyn. Might rewrite this one.

* * *

Jethro and Katie climbed into the back of the car. Steve and Danny climbed into the front of the car. Kono and Chin climbed onto Chin's motorcycle. They drove to Steve's house. The parked and got out. Jethro ran through the house, taking off his clothes. Katie went to her room and changed into her swimming suit. Steve grabbed a couple of beers and sodas as he walked outside to the back of his house with Katie. Chin, Kono and Danny were all standing around. Jethro raced ahead of his uncle and sister, in his swimming trunks.

"Last one in is jelly fish food!" called Jethro as he ran into the water. Katie followed Jethro into the water. Steve pulled off his shirt after setting the drinks down.

"Coming Chin, Kono?" The two nodded slightly. Chin pulled off his shirt, shoes and socks. He walked to the water in his shorts. Kono stripped down to her bra and underwear but the boys barley made a big deal out of it. Danny sat down in one of the chair and opened a beer as he watched Kono walk toward the water.

"Come on Danno!" called Katie. Danny shook his head.

"No. I'm good!" he called back as he lifted the bottle to his mouth.

"Why?"

"I don't have any shorts"

"Just strip down to your boxers you big baby. No jelly fish is going to get you" spoke Steve as he swam by Katie. Danny said nothing and didn't move except to raise the bottle up to his lips again. Katie was about to say something but stopped when she felt Steve place his hands on her and lift her up and throw her.

"My turn!" shouted Jethro as he swam over to his uncle as Katie poked her head up out of the water, laughing. Steve grabbed Jethro and threw him as well. Jethro laughed and swam over to his uncle, who had his back to him and Katie. The two jumped on their uncle and shoved him underwater. The two swam away quickly as he swam back up to the surface. Danny watched as the rest of his team and the two young McGarrett's splashed and played. He leaned back and closed his eyes as he relaxed. Katie got out of the water and sat next to Danny as she opened her soda.

"Done swimming?" "For now" spoke Katie before drinking almost half of her soda. She stood to her feet and walked over to him. She stared at the older man. "Aren't you hot?"

"Not really" Katie nodded and turned to walk back to her seat. Steve and Jethro came walking up with a bucket full of water.

"One, two, three!" shouted Jethro as he threw the water at Danny. Danny shot up, quickly. Jethro laughed and raced toward the house. Steve picked up a beer, laughing. Danny stood to his feet.

"You think that's funny?" Steve looked at Danny and smirked, slightly. Chin, Kono, Steve and Katie walked in to the house with Danny bringing up the rear, mad. Danny pulled off his shirt and tie as he walked inside. Steve, Jethro and Katie got into clean clothes as Chin and Kono dried off and pulled their clothes back on. Danny sat on the couch in a pair of Steve's boxers. Katie walked over and sat next to the angry detective. Jethro was sitting on the floor, gameboy in hand. Steve walks over, picks Katie up, sits down and sets the child on his lap, smiling.

"Sorry about getting you wet, Danno" spoke Jethro

"Whatever" grunted Danny.

"Lighten up, Danny. Jethro said he was sorry" Danny turned away from Steve. Steve looked at his watch and looked at Danny. "Are you going to stay for dinner?"

"I'm going to have to. I can't drive home in a pair of boxers" Kono and Chin had went home after swimming. Steve placed Katie on the floor as he stood to his feet to grab his phone.

"What are you guys in the mood for?"

"Pizza" spoke Katie and Jethro.

"Danny?"

"Pizza's good" Danny spoke as he flipped the tv on.


End file.
